


Pair of mischief: Rewrite

by reginangoh



Series: Pair of mischief [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Loyalty, Protectiveness, Story starts before the first Iron man movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: Two humans met Death as children and are given two different titles, The Merchant of Death and The Weapon of Death. They finally met each other but have no idea of the titles given to them or the importance they are to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

As punishment for missing an important meeting Pepper forced him to interview potential employees, but on the bright side he is down to his last one and he can leave once he is done. Regina Ngoh, age 23, worked in Singapore's military as an engineer, she has a great track record and would make a good addition to his company.

 

Many people would kill to work for him, after all, he is Tony Stark, which is why the unhappy female who entered his office surprised him. She looks like she wants to be anywhere but here and he wants to know why.

 

"So tell me, why should I hire you?" He is curious to see what her answer will be.

 

"You shouldn't." She crosses her arms. "I don't want this job and I never wanted it!"

 

This surprised him on so many levels, who in their right mind won't jump at the chance to work for him? "If you didn't want this job then why did you send us your resume?" He asked curiously.

 

She sighs softly as she runs her hand through her hair. "I didn't, my sister was the one who sent in my resume. I don't want to spend my life building and maintaining weapons of war, there are already too many people doing that, focusing on the war instead of the soldiers after they have returned."

 

"You sound like you have some ideas on how to help them." He has to admit, he's only thought is on how to protect soldiers on the battlefield and never on how to help them once they are home.

 

She shifts slightly as she nods her head. "Robotic prosthetic for people who have lost their limbs, a device to help the paralysed walk again, there is many things that could be done for them and it can also be useful for anyone who needs it."

 

If he builds what she has suggested he could branch out to do more and make SI more than a weapon company. He grinned as he leans against his desk. "Would you be interested to join Stark Industries if there is a division to help soldiers?"

 

"I will be the first to sign up for it." She answered honestly.

 

"Great! You're hired!" He said as he pushes the contract and a pen towards her.

 

"What?" She asked in confusion as she stares at the paper.

 

"What you said has gotten me thinking and I agree with you, there aren't enough people helping soldiers when they come home and I want to help them."

 

Regina can't help but smile as she picks up the pen and signs the contract. "Here." She said as she hands it to Tony.

 

"Great! You belong to me and have to go whatever I say from now on!" Tony said cheerfully as he takes the papers back.

 

Regina raises her eyebrow. "Please tell me I didn't just sign myself over to a secret supervillain who is planning to take over the world." The slight smile on her lips gives away the fact she is joking.

 

Tony laughed as he nods his head. "Sadly you did! But don't worry, if I like you I won't have you killed once I am the world's supreme ruler!" He chuckles softly as he plays along to see how far she is willing to take this.

 

"How generous of you, Sir. Should I start calling you Your Highness from now on?" She tries to keep a straight face and now laugh.

 

"Not yet, won't want people to find out about my plan." He said as he stood up. "Come, my minion! Let me show you to your new workplace!" All the labs are used right now so they'll be working in his personal lab.

 

"Yes, Sir." She said as she follows her new boss out of his office.

 

"So my dear little minion, have you found a place yet?" He asked as he leads her to the lift and presses the button to the car park.

 

She shakes her head. "No, I wasn't planning to stay long."

 

"Great!" He said happily as the door open and he steps out to head towards his car. "You'll be staying with me from now on!"

 

"Why the hell would you invite someone you don't know to stay with you? For all, you know this could all be an act and I'm actually sent here to kill you." She frowned, wondering if she should worry about her new boss's safety.

 

"All the labs are in use so we'll have to work in my own personal lab and it will make everything easier if you just live there." He gently pats her head. "And there is no reason to worry your pretty little head about my safety, my security system will kill you before you can end my life." He said as he opens the car door for Regina. "After you~"

 

"Wow, you are such a gentleman." She said sarcastically as she entered the car and moves to the other side so Tony can get in after her. "Just what every girl likes to hear, that she can easily be killed before being let into the car first."

 

Tony chuckle softly as he got into the car and closed the door behind him. "I know! That's why many girls find me so irresistible~" He smirked as he turns towards Happy, who was waiting to bring him home and asked him to bring them home.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Tony sent Happy to pick up Regina's luggage from her hotel room as they started working on the blueprint of the robotic prosthetic. They worked for a few hours before Tony had to leave for a meeting.

 

"I'll be back around 6." He said as he takes out his credit card and hands it to her. "Get yourself something for dinner and order Chinese for me." He said before leaving. "Don't work too hard!" He waves as he exits his lab.

 

Regina stare at the credit card before looking at the nearest camera because she feels awkward talking to Jarvis without looking at anything. "So....what does he usually order?"

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

"Welcome back, Sir." Jarvis greeted as Tony entered the tower.

 

"It is good to be back, J." Tony smiled as he takes off his tie and shoved it into his pocket. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving."

 

"There is fried rice in the rice cooker."

 

That made Tony stop in his step. "I have a rice cooker?" He asked in confusion.

 

"You do now, Sir." A hint of amusement can be heard in Jarvis's voice.

 

Tony raised his eyebrow as he walks into the kitchen and opens the rice cooker. He starts salivating at the fragrance of the food. "Damn, I sure hope it tastes as good as it smells." He said as he served himself a plate full of the fried rice before taking a bite. "Mmm...where did she order this from?" He asked Jarvis as he walks down to his lab.

 

"She cooked it herself." Jarvis answered.

 

"She did?" He raises his eyebrow. "Maybe should have hired her as my chef instead." He said as he entered his lab.

 

Regina looked up from her work when she heard the door open. "Welcome back, Mr. Stark. I've made a few changes to the blueprint that should make the robotic prosthetic move more natural."

 

"Let's take a look." He looks through all the changes she made. "It'll work better if you change this part to this." He said as he made a small change to her work.

 

She studied the change and nods her head. "It'll work even better if you change this part." She writes down the change next to the original formula so Tony can check it before erasing the original. 

 

Tony nod his head. "That would work but you forgot this part." He said as he put his plate down to add a little to Regina's formula. 

 

"Oops." She chuckles softly at her mistake. "What if we change this part?"

 

They continued on tilt the early hours and would have continued if Pepper hadn't step in to check on Tony. Tony had a big meeting in the afternoon and Pepper wanted him to sign a few things before it started but when she found out that he has worked through the night again she forced him to go to bed. Regina didn't escape it either, she did try to so she can continue their work, they were so close to working out all the kinks and is almost ready to build it. But no, she has to sleep because sleep is important.

 

Regina can't help but sigh as she lay in bed, she did not expect to get a job much less stay in the US for long but she loves how wrong she is. She can see Tony, he had asked her to call him that an hour before Pepper came and force them to rest, doesn't fully trust her yet but she didn't mind. She will earn his trust and show him that she is worthy of it no matter how long it will take.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was sleeping peacefully when she was woken up by Jarvis, but she doesn't want to get up just yet so she ignored him and tries to go back to sleep even though she knows it is impossible for her to go back to sleep as her brain has already woken up and is busy showing her the formula that is waiting to be completed downstairs. Nope. She is going to stay stubborn and nothing anyone do can get her to give up trying to sleep a little longer.

 

That is until Tony entered her room and shake her shoulder. "Wake up! We have work to do!" His voice is too cheerful for her liking.

 

She pulls the blanket over her head as she rolls to the other side of the bed. "Sleep now, work can wait." Now she knows there is definitely no way she is going back to sleep but Tony doesn't have to know that.

 

"But we have less than a month to get our project done and ready." That got her attention.

 

She sat up and stare at the grinning Stark with wide eyes. "Are you mad!? There is no way we can get it done in that amount of time! There's too much to do! The formula isn't completed, we haven't even decided on what materials should be used to build it yet and not to mention we still need at least a week to test and fix any problems before we can show it to anyone!"

 

"Which is why the two of us needs to be downstairs working right now." He said without losing that stupid grin on his face.

 

She groans softly as she buries her face in her hands. "Is it too late to quit?"

 

"Unfortunately!" Tony said cheerfully. "I'll wait for you in the lab and if you're not down in 10 minutes I'm going to have to drag you down myself." He smirked as he gives Regina a wave. "See you~" He said before leaving.

 

Regina falls back onto her bed as she covers her eyes with an arm. "He is going to be the death of me." She muttered softly. She laid in bed for a few more seconds before forcing herself to get dressed, she has a feeling this is the last time she is going to see her bed until the project is completed.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

It took them two weeks of non stop working to get a prototype ready but no way to test it out because the both of them still have their arms.

 

"Regina, I think we can both agree that you should be the one to make the sacrifice." Tony said calmly as he places his hand on her shoulder. "You're right handed so it shouldn't affect your work if it doesn't work seeing as we made a left arm."

 

"Hell no! You make the sacrifice! I'm not giving up my left arm just because I'm right handed!" She back away but stopped by Tony's hand on her shoulder.

 

"I'm Tony Stark, I can't just go around losing an arm." He pointed out.

 

"Yeah well I'm your employee so you can't go around asking me to cut my arm off!"

 

"I'll pay you however much you want."

 

"No means no!"

 

They continued arguing until Rhodey stepped in to stop them. "Okay, that's enough, Children. What's going on?"

 

"He wants to cut off my arm to test the robotic prosthetic." Regina accused as she pointed at Tony.

 

"We need to test it before the party! Every military higher up will be there, we have no choice."

 

"The hell we don't! We can cut off your arm instead of mine!"

 

"No way, that won't-" He stopped when Rhodey holds up his hand to silence them.

 

"Why don't you two just find someone who actually needs an arm?" He asked as he looks at them with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

 

The two of them look at each other. "We never thought of that..." Tony said softly as he turns to look at Rhodey.

 

"It would make more sense than to cut someone's arm off..." Regina is embarrassed that they didn't think of that idea first.

 

Rhodey sighs softly as he shakes his head. "No cutting off anyone's arm, understand?"

 

"Yes, Sir." The both of them said softly, looking like children who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

 

"So this is the robotic prosthetic you're working on huh?" He changed the subject as he turns to look at the arm. "To tell you the truth it never even cross my mind to make robotic prosthetic."

 

"Either did I, it was all her idea." Tony wave towards Regina.

 

"I never did introduce myself have I? I'm Colonel James Rhodes, but you can call me Rhodey." He holds his hand out towards Regina.

 

Regina smiled as she shakes Rhodey's hand. "It is nice to meet you, Rhodey. I am Regina Ngoh, Tony talks about you a lot."

 

"All good things I hope." Rhodey smiled.

 

"Of course, Platypus! There is no way I would say anything bad about you!" Tony wrap an arm around Rhodey.

 

"Actually he mostly whines about you not visiting enough." Regina smiled innocently.

 

Tony gasp softly. "I do not whine!" He huffed.

 

"Sure you don't." Rhodey chuckles softly as he gently pats Tony's back.

 

Tony pout and cross his arms. "I do not!"

 

"Of course, of course, my mistake." Regina giggled softly. "Now back to business, we need someone to test it out right now. We only have a week before the party." She said seriously.

 

"I know someone who would gladly test it out for you. I just have to make a few arrangements to get him here." Rhodey said as he takes out his phone.

 

"I'll pay for his travels, accommodation and anything else as long as he is willing to stay until the party is over." Tony said as he waves towards the robotic arm. "He can even keep this once it's all over."

 

Rhodey smiled as he nods his head. "I'll let him know that." He said before leaving to make the call.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

"Tony, Regina, this is Jason Jones." Rhodey introduced them to a young bright-eyed male.

 

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Jones." Regina smiled as she holds her hand out for him to shake.

 

Jason smiled as he shakes her hand. "Please call me Jason. Rhodey told me that the two of you have been working on robot arm?" He asked with hope in his voice.

 

"Robotic prosthetic." Tony said as he shakes the young man's hand. "We are hoping you'll test our prototype and attend a party to show military higher ups the potential behind it. I'm sure Rhodey has told you that everything will be paid for and at the end, you will be able to bring hope the prototype."

 

"I-I...I'll be able to bring it home?" His eyes light up with hope, Rhodey had told him but he couldn't believe he would be that lucky until he hears it from Tony himself. 

 

"Of course! And if you help us with future updates we'll let you keep them too." Tony promised.

 

"Thank you, Sir! Thank you so much!" Jason could barely hold himself back from hugging Tony.

 

Tony chuckle softly. "You're welcome, Kid. Now, why don't we get that arm on you right now and we'll see if there's anything that needs to be fixed."

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

"No." Regina hissed as she hides under one of Tony's heavy equipment, for once she is glad she is so much smaller than everyone else.

 

"You'll look beautiful, Regina." Jason said softly as he lay on his stomach and tries to reach her.

 

Regina hissed like a cat as she hit his hand away. "No means no!"

 

"You have to, Regina. I'll be there too so you won't be alone." Jason sigh softly as he sat up, having given up because there is no way he can reach her.

 

"You don't have to wear a dress and have to act like a girl." She growled at him as she presses herself closer to the wall.

 

"She's still not coming out?" Tony asked as he entered his lab with Pepper.

 

Jason nods his head with a sad puppy look on his face. "I'm sorry, Tony. She won't come out no matter what I do..."

 

Tony gently pat Jason's head. "It's alright, I brought back up. Why don't you go play with Dum-E before we leave?"

 

Jason sigh softly again as he stood up. "Alright." He pouts as he walks over to Dum-E to play catch with him, it entertains Dum-E and good practice for him to get used to his robotic arm.

 

"She's all yours." Tony step aside for Pepper to stand in front of the equipment.

 

Regina can hear the clicks of Pepper's heels before seeing them and knows she is about to lose this battle. "I'm not coming out no matter what you say." A hint of uncertainty can be heard in her voice. 

 

"Regina, I understand you are uncomfortable around peoples you are unfamiliar with but you are the person who came up with this idea and helped Tony make it happen. It is only right that you are there." Pepper said calmly.

 

"...If I go do I have to wear a dress?" Regina asked after a while.

 

"Unfortunately, but you can choose the dress you will be wearing."

 

Regina bites her lip as she thinks over what she was told. "Okay..." She said softly as she crawled out from under the equipment and dust off her clothes. She looks up at then with sad puppy dog eyes as she made herself look smaller than she actually is.

 

Unaffected by the cuteness, unlike Tony, Pepper smiled softly. "Why don't you go take a shower before we leave? I'll personally help you pick a dress."

 

Regina pout as she nods her head. She drags her feet as she walks away while glancing back to Tony a few times with pleading eyes, hoping she can get him to pity her and let her get out of this. Sadly with Pepper there that isn't going to happen so she has no choice but to get this all over and done with.

 

 

//New character! Hope you guys like him!


	3. Chapter 3

Regina tag on her dress unhappily as she looks into the mirror, the party is the tower so she is able to stay in her room until Jarvis call her down. She has tried to talk them into letting her wear a suit instead of a dress but she obviously lost. Apparently, it is one of those fancy parties and most of the guests are old fashion so she has to wear a dress because of them.

She sighs softly as she runs her hand through her hair, it is almost time for her to get it cut, it has almost reached her shoulders. Now that she isn't living with her mother anymore she'll be able to cut it as short as she wants, maybe she'll choose the same hairstyle as Tony, he does have good taste.

She looked up in surprise when her door opened and in came Tony, who is supposed to be entertaining guests. "What are you doing here?"

Why did he come here? Sure they have gotten close, faster than he has expected, but it still doesn't explain why he is so worried for her. "There will be a lot of people who will want to talk to you and I want to make sure you're ready." He said as he walks into her room instead of thinking anymore, he'll worry about it later if it becomes a problem.

Regina forced a slight smile. "Thanks..." She takes a deep breath. "Honestly I don't want to do this, I don't want to talk to them, I don't want to be the centre of attention...but I'll just suck it up and get through it."

Tony stop next to her and gently stroke her cheek. "You'll be fine, Regina. I'll be right next to you and you can leave when you start feeling uncomfortable."

Regina hates being touched but when Tony does it she can't help but relax and smile softly, she doesn't know why but it doesn't matter to her. "Thank you, I am going to need all the help I can get."

Tony smiled. "Turn around." He said as he turns her around before taking out a necklace. He saw it while they were shopping, he thought that it will fit Regina and bought it before he even knows what he was doing. It is a flower pendant handling on a silver chain, the flower has ice blue gems as its petals with a small diamond in the middle. He places it around her neck and smiled as he turns her back to the mirror. "I knew it'll look good on you."

Regina is stunned by the necklace, it is beautiful but she never expects it from Tony. "Tony...it's beautiful but..." She hesitates to ask any questions, worries she'll offend him.

"Think of this as thanks for going to the party, I know you want nothing more than to hide under a rock right now." He chuckles softly and ruffles her hair, he doesn't know why he cares so much about her, he knows he doesn't love her that way, but so far she has shown that she can be trusted so it isn't a problem.

"Hey!" Regina cried out as she hit Tony's hand away. "Do you know how troublesome it is to get my hair to look this good?" She glared at him as she pats down her hair before putting on her shoes, not high heels like Pepper wanted, she walked like a newborn fawn in them and fell over too many times for her liking. She isn't actually angry at him but after hearing Tony's reply she feels a little embarrassed for even thinking that he might be hitting on her. 

Tony smiled in amusement. "Come on, you should be at the party 5 minutes ago and if we take any longer Pepper might think we made a run for it." He placed his hand on her back and lead her out.

"I can get out of that by blaming you." Regina grinned. "After all if my employer wants me to ditch with him I can't really say no, especially when he is nice enough to let me stay at his place rent free."

"How could you do this to me, Regina?" Tony pretends to look hurt, he knows that she won't put the blame on him if they do ditch. "After everything I have done for you?"

"Very easily." She giggled, the stress and worry she had are forgotten as they continued their playful banter. That is until they reach the party and she froze at the roomful of people. "Tony...I don't think I can do this..." She said nervously as she clings onto his arm and tries to make herself as small as possible.

"You be alright, Regina. I'm here and I'll do all the talking, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Tony said softly as he gently pats her hand. He gives her an encouraging smile before leading her to where Pepper and Jason are already waiting. He smoothly excuses himself whenever someone comes up to talk to him and he made sure he stays the centre of attention so Regina won't be overwhelmed by them.

Pepper has her arms crossed, looking annoyed as they finally reach them. "What took you so long, Tony? You were only supposed to bring her down."

 

"I'm sorry, Pepper. I was nervous and Tony had to calm me down before I'll even leave my room." Regina smiles slightly as she glances around the room nervously. "I'm starting to regret coming out..." She muttered softly.

Pepper's eyes soften and she gently pats Regina's arm. "You'll be fine, Regina. Tony would be most of the talking anyway."

Regina tense up slightly when she felt Pepper's hand on her and force her body to relax and nod her head. "Thank you." She forced a smile as she let go of Tony. "Let's get this over and done with so I can take off this dress."

While the two are talking Tony is busy glaring at Jason who is busy staring at Regina. She looks stunning in her new dress and it is normal for her to get a few stares but he doesn't like it. He doesn't understand why but he wants to hide her away from the stares and protect her from the world. It's weird, is it because she is one of the few people he seems to click with immediately? Maybe it's because she always has this childlike innocence to her? Yeah, that must be it. He smiled proudly at himself for figuring out.

"Why don't you go stand with Pepper while I explain and show everyone the robotic arm, Regina? I'll introduce you at the beginning so you can leave after that if you want." Tony suggested.

Regina look around the room, everyone is alright looking this way and waiting, she takes a deep breath to calm herself before smiling. "Hey you did not talk me into coming here so I can run, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Regina?" Jason asked softly, he is surprised by how beautiful she is but he is kicking himself for thinking that, she is always beautiful and just because she is all dressed up right now doesn't mean she is any less beautiful when she isn't.

"Yeah, let's just get this done before whatever confidence I managed to summon up dies." Regina moves to stand at the other side of Jason so he is in the centre of her and Tony.

Tony take a quick glance at Regina to make sure she is alright before he turns to his guest and start.

______________________________________________________________________

Regina sighs softly as she stands at the side of the room with the least people. Jason is talking to people about his new arm, Pepper is right next to him to answer any questions about the business side of the company and Tony is talking to another group of people. She leans against the wall and closes her eyes, if she is still unable to get herself to join them then she is going back to her room to change before hiding in the lab, she's sure Dum-E would like that.

Tony really can't wait for the party to be over, he might have been to lots of parties but that doesn't mean he likes all of them.

"Tony! It has been a long time!" Obadiah smiled as he walks up to Tony and wraps an arm around him. "I have to say, I am surprised. When I heard you are working on something new I thought it would be a new weapon."

"Well, I have Regina to thank." Tony smiled as he takes a sip of his drunk.

"Yes, I'm wondering what is your relationship with her?" Obadiah asked curiously.

"She's a good friend and employee." He glances around to find Regina only to find her quietly sneaking to the lift, lucky her. He wants to get out of here too.

______________________________________________________________________

Something Obadiah said disturbed him, there are other people who would want Regina to join their company and unlike Rhodey and Pepper who he has known for a very long time he has only known her for a month and there is nothing holding her back if she gets a better offer. And...if he is being completely honest with himself, he doesn't want her to leave.

Regina came out of the lab to grab something to eat and almost jump out of her skin when she saw Tony sitting there. "Damn Tony, what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He forced a smile. "Regina...do you like working for me?" He asked softly.

"Where did that come from?" She raises an eyebrow as she walks towards him.

He shrugs his shoulders and pretends to act cool. "You're good at what you do and I won't be surprised if someone gives you a better offer."

"Unless their offer includes you I'll have to pass." She said without having to think about it. "I like working for and with you, Tony. You're also a very fun guy to be around." She smiled as she pats his arm. "Now stop overthinking, you can't get rid of me that easily, how about I cook something for us to eat? I bet you're coming up with all these weird ideas because you're hungry." She said as she starts taking out everything she'll need. "Hope you don't mind pasta."

Tony smiled softly, believing that she won't leave him. "I would love to have some pasta." He doesn't know why she put him at ease and why he trust her but he isn't going to question it, he'll just enjoy and see where it takes him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony gave Regina a week off after the party and told her to rest but she only took a day to rest before starting to work again. Of course, she made sure to let Tony know what she is up to, no matter how close they have gotten he is still her boss. Tony needed to work on new weapons but Regina can still work on the arm and wanting to improve it by connecting it to the nervous system she asked Jarvis to look up the best neurosurgeon, preferably someone nearby. Jarvis found the perfect person in Dr. Strange.

 

Regina lay down on her bed and call Dr. Strange's number that Jarvis has gotten for her. "Hello, Dr. Strange." She greeted when he finally picked up the phone.

 

"Who is this and how did you find my personal number?" Was Dr. Strange's reply.

 

"I am Regina Ngoh. I've got your number from someone named...Shirley Benson." The pause was her listening to Jarvis telling her the name of the person he got the number from.

 

"Someone should really talk to her about giving away staffs number." Dr. Strange muttered softly to him before addressing Regina. "And what do you want, Miss. Regina? There must be a reason why you called me."

 

"I work for Stark Industries, we're working on making a robotic prosthetic that is connected to the nervous system and we could really use your help. You are the best neurosurgeon with a high success rate and the top of your class, we would be fools to not ask for your help." She decided that stroking his ego would increase the chances of him saying yes.

 

"Oh? And what's in it for me?" He asked curiously.

 

"You will be credited for your involvement in our project when it's completed."

 

"You sound very confident that it will not fail."

 

"We already have a prototype that works well enough and we made it in a less than a month. With your help and a bit more time I know that we will succeed."

 

"Hmm...and what about payment?"

 

Regina smiled, knowing that he will be willing to work with them. "You will have to meet with Mr. Stark discuss payment and to sign a contract. I am hoping we will be able to start as soon as possible so if it's not too much to ask, would you mind meeting Mr. Stark sometime this week?" She tried to sound as professional as possible even though she wants nothing more than to jump for joy.

 

"I'll get back to you after I've checked my schedule." There is a pause as someone yelled for Dr. Strange. "I'm afraid I have to go now, duty calls."

 

"Of course, I hope to hear from you soon." She said before hanging up. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" She cheered as she jumped on her bed. She might be nervous as hell but her first business call was a success! "Jarvis, please let Tony know that it was a success and to expect a meeting with Dr. Strange soon." She skips towards the kitchen to reward herself with something sweet while humming happily.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Regina wasn't there for the meeting as she was getting the lab ready for Dr. Strange's visit, she will admit that they can get a little messy while they work but nothing an hour of cleaning won't fix. And she even had the time to put everything in order so they won't have to keep looking for tools or paper while they are working. "All cleaned." She smiled proudly before turning to Dum-E. "Okay Dum-E, time to give me that fire extinguisher." She said as she holds out her hand.

 

Dum-E beeps sadly as he lowers the fire extinguisher.

 

"Nothing is going to be set on fire. And I'll even put it somewhere you can reach if it worries you that much." She said as she walks towards Dum-E. "Now hand it over."

 

Dum-E tilts his claw slightly as he beep and backs away from her.

 

"Okay, sometimes there is a fire but only when we are both tired and not paying too much attention to what we're working on!" She throws her arms up in frustration. "But it's not our fault! We had to finish it as fast as possible so we couldn't rest as much as we needed!"

 

Dum-E beeped as he holds the fire extinguisher away from Regina.

 

"Oh come on!" Regina cried out. "I will fight you for it if you don't give it to me now!"

 

"Is it normal for your assistant to fight with a robot?" The voice of Dr. Strange made Regina turn her head to the door to see him and Tony standing there with amusement look on their faces.

 

"That's Dum-E. He can be very stubborn if he wants to." Tony chuckle softly.

 

"Not funny, Tony!" Regina glared at him. "He thinks that now there are three of us in the lab there will be more fires and he has to be ready. I do Not want to be sprayed again! Especially when there isn't even any fire."

 

"He's just being careful." Tony walk towards them and pat her head. "But there isn't any need for it so hand it over." He told Dum-E as he holds out his hand.

 

Dum-E lowers his claw and beeped sadly as he hands the fire extinguisher to Tony.

 

Regina pout as she crosses her arms. "Oh, so you'll listen to him but not me?" She huffed softly. "See if I'll play with you again."

 

Dum-E beeped softly as he gently pats Regina's head.

 

Regina sigh but can't help smiling softly. "Love you too, you silly bot." She gently pats his claw.

 

"You talk to him like he is alive." Dr. Strange look at them with curiosity in his eyes.

 

"He is a basic AI but he has feelings so it would be wrong to ignore that." Regina shrugs her shoulders as she cleans her hands with a rag. "I need to take a shower first so start without me." She gives them a wave as she walks out of the lab.

 

Tony wave back as he pulls up the files on the prototype and the new blueprint for their new version. "So shall we get started?" He asked as he pushes the hologram towards Dr. Strange for him to read.

 

Dr. Strange's eyes widen when he saw the hologram. "Wow..." He whispered as he examined it before moving it and watching it move like it is really there.

 

"I know, I know. I'm awesome." Tony grinned. "Now we did our own research to create the blueprint but of course that's where you come in."

 

Dr. Strange nod as he carefully read through the blueprint. "I know nothing about robotics but if you're creating the arm to have the same neuro as a human there are some things you'll have to change, is it alright if I make some changes?"

 

"Of course, that's why you were invited here for." Tony smiled as he shows Dr. Strange how to write on the hologram and how to ease.

 

Dr. Strange nod his head as he made a few changes. He is amazed by the technology in Stark's lab, he has to admit that he hadn't thought that they would be getting anywhere with this. After all Stark creates weapons and no one is expecting something like this from him but now, now he is willing to place his bet on Stark.

 

//Tada! It's Doctor Strange! So what do you think of the story so far? Is there anything you'll like to see in future chapters? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

~In a cave~

 

"My poor Merchant." A hooded figure said softly as an old man rush to save the life of her Merchant, moving around like the hooded figure isn't there. "You have suffered a great deal but it is not your time yet." She leans down to kiss his forehead. "Your new friend's life, on the other hand, is about to come to an end, worry not, he will be reunited with his family." She watches the old man fix her Merchant and only leave his side when he has done everything he is able to. "When the time comes you will have your reward but for now, you are still needed here and my Weapon will always need her Merchant." She disappeared like she was never there as Tony Stark open his eyes. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

~Back at Stark's Tower~

 

*Regina cross her arms as she stands in front of Tony. "Do you really have to go? I have a bad feeling about this trip...it isn't safe..."

 

"You worry too much, Kid." Tony chuckle softly as he ruffles her hair that is shorter now. 

 

"I'm not a kid." She muttered softly as she hit his hand away. "And why do you have to go? You're the boss, you don't have to go, stay here...please." She begged as she holds his hand gently while looking up at him pleadingly.

 

Tony's eyes soften as he gently holds her hand in both of his. "Regina, listen to me, I will be safe. Trust me, I will be back before you know it." He smiled softly.

 

Regina bites her lip as she looks up at Tony for a while before letting out a sigh and nods her head. "Alright. I'll work on the arm while I wait for you." She forced a small smile.

 

"That's the spirit!" Tony grinned widely as he pats her shoulder. "Take care of Jarvis and Dum-E for me, they get lonely when Daddy isn't home."*

 

The video is stopped by Stephen who turned off the TV. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Regina." He said softly as he puts down the remote and moves to sit next to her.

 

"I knew something bad will happen. I should have tried harder to stop him...I shouldn't have let him leave." Regina covers her face with her hands. "I should have done more..."

 

"Okay. I am going to stop you right there, he went there willingly and guess what? Even if you wanted to stop him it won't have worked. He is a grown man, he will do what he wants to do and you know you can't stop him." Stephen said softly as he sat down next to Regina and gently rub her back. As much as he hates to admit it he has come to care for Tony and Regina in the months of working together with them, the both of them are not fazed by his sarcastic comments or jokes. In fact, they are more than willing to return his sarcastic comments with one of their own and playing along with his jokes. But ever since Tony was reported missing Regina has been a mess and she isn't getting better.

 

"I could have tried harder...maybe he would have stayed..." Regina whispered softly as she hugs her legs and buries her face into knees. She knows Stephen is trying to help her feel better but she knows her guilt will not go away until Tony returns safe and sound, no matter how misplaced everyone said her guilt is she feels like she has failed to protect the genius. Once she can think properly again without the guilt eating her alive she wants to thank Stephen for being here for her, despite coming off as arrogant and selfish he is actually very caring. He has been by her side whenever he has the time and made sure she is taken care of. She should stop making him worry, maybe doing some work would get her mind off Tony. "I have to... I have to work on the arm." She moved to get up only to be stopped by Stephen.

 

"Regina, don't you remember? You finished it last week. You've even connected it to that Jason guy for a test run." Stephen's eyes show his worry as he keeps her from getting up. She has been working none stop for around almost two months and then proceed to spend a week moping around and looking like a lost puppy. He is here to put an end to all of this, getting away from Stark Tower will do her some good. "Why don't you come with me? I have an empty room you can use and it will be nice to have some company well I work on my own research."

 

"I won't be able to help much..." She said softly as she stays in her seat and looks down on her hands on her laps. "And I can't leave, Tony asked me to take care of Jarvis and Dum-E."

 

"We will be fine on our own, go. Some time away from the tower will do you some good." Jarvis said softly. He is upset that Sir is missing but watching Regina is starting to depress him, and he is a program!

 

Regina looks up in surprise. "What... Are you sure, Jarvis?" She really doesn't want to leave, she has to be here when Tony returns. That's right, unlike most people she still believes that Tony is alive and he will come home one day.

 

"Yes. I will inform you when Sir returns." Jarvis also refuses to believe that his creator is dead even though the probability of his safe return decreased with each passing day.

 

"You might not be able to help me but I am more at ease knowing that you are nearby." And somewhere he can reach if she ever reaches the tipping point and decides to off herself is left unsaid. He has been putting off his research to be here because he is afraid that she would commit suicide now that she doesn't have her work to focus on. 

 

Regina looks back down as she clutches her hands before sighing softly and unclutch them. "Alright...I'll go." She said softly as she stood up. "Wait here while I pack my bag." She told Stephen as she walks away. She knows that he is worried about her and that is the only reason why she is agreeing to go with him. 

 

"Jarvis? Do you mind keeping an eye on her?" Stephen asked the AI when Regina is out of earshot. He was shocked at how human Jarvis is at first but he really shouldn't be that surprised, after all, he is created by Tony.

 

"Of course, Dr. Strange." Jarvis paused for a while before continuing. "Please take care of her. I know I don't have to tell you what a mess she has become after Sir went missing."

 

Stephen nods his head. "I will. I'm not that kind of doctor but I will do what I can." He promised.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

"What exactly are we doing here?" Regina asked and Stephen couldn't be more happy to hear the irritation in someone's voice. Moving in with him did not help her at all as she has done nothing but sit by the phone and stare at it like a baby stares at a TV so the parents can get some work done.

 

"You could use some fresh air." He said as he set up their tent, yes they are both sleeping in one instead of separate ones because he needs to keep a close eye on her. She might not have shown any suicidal tendencies but that doesn't mean he is going to let his guard down. He made sure his patients are in good hands and didn't take in any new ones so he can take a week off to go camping with Regina. She is his top priority at the moment.

 

Regina frowned as she looks around while putting down her bag. "What are we supposed to so here?" She asked softly.

 

"You have been camping before right? Hiking, fishing, roasting marshmallow and all that?" Stephen stood up when he's done setting up the tent.

 

"The closest thing to camping I've been to is my school camp, and that means sleeping in school like we haven't wasted enough of our time there." Regina said as she claps her hands behind her back while looking around. She wants nothing more than to go back to the tower to wait for Tony but she doesn't know how to drive and she wasn't allowed to bring her phone along so she is stuck here with Stephen until the week is up. And the reason she agreed to this in the first place? She didn't. Pepper, Happy and Rhodey helped Stephen kidnap her, knowing she doesn't know how to drive herself back to the tower and her sense of direction is shit, not that it would help seeing as Happy drove them here and took the car back with him so they'll have to wait for him to come back to pick them up. She would go to the police when this is all over if she didn't like them so much and know that they are doing this to help her.

 

"Well, then you are in for a treat." Stephen smiled as he continues setting up camp. "Can you please -" He was cut off by someone stumbling into their camp.

 

"Hey, I'm Wade Wilson and I could use some help?" Wade removed his hand from his side to show a bullet wound and give them a pained smile. "Nice shirt by the way." He said before falling on his knees and groaning in pain.

 

Regina runs towards his side and kneel down next to him as she places a hand on his back. "Shit shit shit! Stephen?" She looks towards the doctor who is now taking out his first aid.

 

"Lay him down." Stephen said as he takes out a few bottles of water. "I'll have to clean the wound so this might hurt. Take these first." He said as he hands antibiotics and painkiller to Wade along with a bottle of water. 

 

"I am pretty sure most first aid doesn't have half of the tools in yours." Regina said when she took a glance in Stephen's first aid when he opened it next to them as she helps Wade lay down once he has taken the pills.

 

"I had to be prepared in case you hurt yourself." He said as he takes out a piece of thick cloth and places it near Wade's mouth. "Bite on to this."

 

"Yes yes, I know the drill." Wade muttered softly and bite down hard onto the cloth before giving him a thumbs-up.

 

"I need everyone to keep quiet so I can focus." Stephen pulls up Wade's shirt to examine the wound. "It went through and didn't hit anything important, good. This will make it so much easier." He cleaned the wound with water before stitching up the bullet wound.

 

Regina holds Wade's hand as he screams around the cloth in pain. "You're doing very well, Wade. It'll be over soon." She said softly as she runs her hand through his hair. 

 

"Done." Stephen places a large band-aid over the stitched up wound. "Now roll over so I can patch up the other side." He gives Wade some time to recover from the pain before he gently rolls him over with Regina's help. 

 

"It's almost over." Regina said softly as Stephen clean and stitch Wade up. 

 

"It is over now." Stephen packs up his first aid and put it away. "Where is your car? I'll drive you to a hospital."

 

Regina grinned as she helps Wade pull down his shirt if he has a car she can go home. There is no way Stephen would leave her here alone.

 

That grin soon disappeared when Wade shakes his head. "I crashed it, there's no way that will be going anywhere and I dropped my phone somewhere so I can't call for help."

 

Stephen and Regina groan for two different reasons, Stephen because now he is stuck with Wade and Regina because she has no way to escape this camp until Happy returns for them.

 

"Looks like we are stuck with each other until Happy pick us up." Stephen takes out the extra tent he packed and set it up. He helped Wade into the tent once it is set up. "Sorry I don't have an extra sleeping bag."

 

Wade wave off his apology. "It's fine, I'm used to sleeping on the ground. Thank you for helping me...err...what's your name again?"

 

"I am Dr. Strange." He said as takes out a blanket for Wade to use.

 

"Wow, okay, if you don't want to tell me you can just say it. You don't have to make up names." Wade roll his eyes as he takes the blanket and wraps it around himself.

 

Stephen sighs softly. "That is my real name, Dr. Stephen Strange."

 

"Seriously? Don't you think that's strange, Strange?" Wade chuckle softly as he made himself comfortable without agitating his wound.

 

"I can still throw you out and let you die." Stephen said dryly.

 

"You won't, you're a doctor. Besides, I am too hot to kick out." Wade joked. "You know you want my sexy body~" He wiggled his eyebrow.

 

Stephen snort. "You wish." He said as Regina pull open the tent.

 

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she holds up the pack of trail mix Stephen packed.

 

"Yes! I am starving!" Wade grinned as he holds out his hand.

 

Regina throws it towards Wade as Stephen exit the tent. "By the way, my name is Regina. We're stuck here until our friend pick us up so if you're feeling better and want to leave then you can go."

 

"Nu, I'm going to stay. I'll need a ride back anyway." Wade open the trail mix and shove a hand full of it into his mouth.

 

"Alright. Just let us know if you need anything." She gives him a smile before leaving when she heard Stephan calling her. "Yes?"

 

"Do you mind helping me cook?" Stephen set everything in place before turning towards Regina.

 

She nods her head. "Sure." She takes out the food and starts preparing them.

 

Stephen smiled softly, he is glad Wade appeared. With something for Regina to focus on she will be able to get her mind off Tony and hopefully she will heal.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

If they had waited a day they would have gotten the news that Tony has been found, but then again if they had waited they would have never gone camping and meet Wade Wilson. Besides, Tony will still be there when they get back. Even if Regina doesn't understand why the need to protect Tony keeps increasing only to start decreasing on the fourth day until it is completely gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Camping was not fun for Regina and she was so glad when it is finally time to pack up and even happier when Happy's car drive up in front of them and he tells them that Tony was found. That happiness lasted until Happy told her that they are going to drop Wade off first. Now usually she won't have a problem with that but she spent three months worrying and tearing herself apart with guilt for not being able to stop Tony from leaving so she's not going to let anyone get in the way of her seeing him.

 

She climbed onto to the centre console and grab the front of for Happy's shirt, being careful not to pull too hard so Happy won't accidentally run them off the road, as she glare at him. "We are going to see Tony right now or I will forcefully take over the wheel!" She hissed into his ear, she knows this is dangerous but she is beyond caring at this point.

 

"Regina! Calm down!" Stephen grabs the back of her shirt like it will keep her from fighting Happy for the wheel. "No one is seeing Tony if we get into an accident, sit back down."

 

Wade clear his throat nervously. "I don't mind waiting. This is a comfortable car, let's get you to Tony first."

 

Regina grinned widely. "You heard Wade, let's go and see Tony. In fact, why don't you call him down so I can see him the minute we get there?"

 

Happy tighten his hold on the wheel as he nods his head, he has never seen her like this and it is honestly scarring him. He takes out his phone while keeping his other hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road as he texts Tony to wait for them downstairs. He really doesn't want to know what she will do if she doesn't see him.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Regina's eyes stare out the window and the minute she spots Tony she climbs over Wade, ignoring his protest, and jumped out of the moving car to run towards him. In the three months she has imagined what she will do when she saw Tony again but the minute she is close enough she wraps her arms around him without thinking and bury her face into to his chest, ignoring the hard part that shouldn't be on his chest, as tears of relief flow down her cheeks. "You're home..." She managed to get out through her sob.

 

Tony was confused when Happy told him to get down and wait for him outside but he did it anyway. He looks through the blueprint of his next suit on his phone as he waits so he did not see the person running towards him until he is hugged and he finds himself in the arms of the person he has missed. 

 

He doesn't know why out of everyone he has missed her the most like she should have been by his side in those three months even though he would not wish that hell in anyone, much less someone he has come to care about. "Yes...I'm home..." He said softly as he put his phone away to return the hug. He would usually flinch and try to get away when someone pressed is so closely against his arc reactor but he feels safe with her. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony has no problem letting Regina cling onto him everywhere he goes, Pepper and Rhodey had filled him in on what happened while he is gone and he can't help the guilt he feels from coursing her to fall into depression, the guilt is even worse when he leaves her side without telling her and she goes into a panic attack when she notices he is no longer anywhere near her. Of course, he had filled her in on him his new hobby of being a superhero after a week and she actually left his side, a first since she came back, and returned with a dagger. 

 

The dagger did not alarm him as much as the look she had on her face, a look that promises pain, the look of a predator that is out for blood, he could be mistaken but he is pretty sure he saw her constrict into a slit like a cat and her canine looks sharper than it has any right to be. She wanted to join him to protect him but he pointed out that she doesn't even know how to fight. She didn't reply but after that, the time she spent clinging onto him has lessened and she no longer needs to have him in the same room as her so it means she is healing...right? 

 

 

//Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it! Let me know what you think and what you wanna see next!


	7. Chapter 7

Regina crosses her arms as she follows Jason around the streets of Hong Kong. "I don't know why we are still here." She muttered softly. "Stephen only needed us yesterday." She is unhappy to be away from Tony when the need to protect him has been digging into her chest for the past few weeks and it is getting stronger. The only reason why she didn't flip out yet was because Tony is around friends and they would be able to protect him if needed. She sighs softly, at least she was able to give Tony his birthday gift before they left, she really hopes he likes the 'Best Boss In The World' coffee cup she got him.

"It's only for a week, lighten up, Regina! Have some fun! We're in Hong Kong for a week!" Jason smiled as he held out a bao. "Here, my treat."

Regina smiles slightly as she takes the bao. "Tony is paying for everything so technically it is his treat."

Jason chuckle softly as he waves her off. "Either way it got you to smile so I call it a win." He smiled brightly as he takes a bite of his own bao and pulled a funny face as he pulled a piece of paper out of his mouth.

Regina giggled softly as she removes the paper under her bao. "You might want to take off the paper first." She said before taking a bite of her bao.

"You should have said so before." Jason pout as he removes the rest of the paper.

She shrugs her shoulders as she tried not to laugh. "If you wanted to eat paper I wasn't going to judge."

Jason huffed softly. "You just wanted to watch me suffer!" He accused as he points at her.

"Maybe, maybe not~ I would never tell~" She takes a bite of her bao to hide her smile.

Jason pout. "Meanie..." He muttered softly as he eats his bao.

She smiled softly as she walks next to Jason in silence as they eat. She suddenly stopped and turn to look at someone wearing crimson robes, something inside of her is telling her to follow them so she did. "I want to do some exploring by myself, I'll meet you back at the hotel." She told Jason without letting her eyes leave the person before going after them.

She follows the person to a building and stopped just outside as she tries to figure out what she should do. She feels the need to go in, which is weird because she never felt anything like this before. She takes a deep breath once she got her excuse before lifting up her hand and knock on the door.

"How may I help you?" Someone wearing red robes, probably the same one she followed, asked in Chinese.

The excuse die in Regina's throat when the door is opened and her eyes widen, not because the person is drop dead beautiful or because of the magic that is filled in the building, it is the strong pull she is feeling and before she knows it she has already pushed the person and ran into the building and through a doorway like she knows the layout of the building like the back of her hands.

She made all the right turns to end up in front of a case that holds a dagger, not just any dagger, it is a dagger made of bone. It doesn't have a guard, the hilt is covered in leather and the pommel has what looks like a ruby. She opened the case and take it out as a few people run into the room.

She ignored them in favour of examining the dagger, it fits perfectly in her hand and holding it made her feel like she is finally whole. She grins widely as she turns around to face the others in the room.

The others flinched when they saw Regina's face, red is slowly bleeding into her eyes as her pupils turn into slits while her teeth sharpen. "Call the Ancient One." The one wearing black robes said as she takes out the quarterstuffs and gets into a defensive stand. "Go!" She yelled when she doesn't see anyone leaving.

Regina tilts her head as she watches everyone but the one who has gotten into a defensive stand leave. She knows the other is waiting for her to attack but she is more interested in finding a way to escape. She tightens her hold on her dagger as she runs towards the lady in black and swings the dagger at her.

Her attack is blocked but she doesn't care and just keep attacking and pushing her back, out of the room and down the hallway until they reach the foyer. She swings the dagger down to aim for her head but the minute the other person lift the stuff to block the attack she switches to kick her chest to get her away from her before running for the door, throwing it open and run into the streets of Hong Kong. She places the dagger in her hoodie pocket before slowly merging into the crowd and even though she has panic attacks in crowds she still stayed in one for an hour before heading back to the hotel. Her eyes and teeth returning to normal by the time she reaches her room even though her hand has never left her dagger.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina is laying in bed awake but with her eyes closed and one hand under her pillow wrapped around her dagger, someone is in her room and she is debating if she should attack them or not.

"I know you are awake." A female voice said softly.

Regina sighs softly as she quit pretending to be asleep and open her eyes to see someone sitting in the chair. She didn't move to sit up or say anything and just stare at them.

"I wonder why Death would choice you to be her next agent." The female said as she studied Regina.

Regina narrow her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked as she finally sat up to show that her hand has been on the dagger the whole time.

The female blink in surprise when she saw the dagger. "Interesting, you can keep yourself from being taken over by the Weapon of Death." She stood up and slowly walk closer to Regina to get a better look. "Not even a hint of red." She muttered softly as she looks into Regina's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Regina hissed, she held her ground as the other person stands right in front of her.

"Those who are chosen by Death to wield the Weapon of Death will always have red in their eyes whenever their hands are on it. Those who are not chosen would go crazy when they lay their hands on it but there are neither red nor madness in your eyes." She explained.

"What does that mean?" Regina asked as she throws the blanket off of her and crosses her legs with the dagger still in her hand.

"There is one other option but it is something I wish would never happen..."

"What is it?" Regina is very curious now.

"A long time ago, long before humans walked the earth, The Weapon of Death along with The Merchant of Death was chosen by Death to protect the balance of life and death. When all the threats were finally gone and the balance is no longer treated, they disappeared and that dagger is all that is left. That dagger is created from the bone, skin and blood of The Weapon of Death and it is used by The Agent of Death to do Death's bidding, to destroy anyone who would be a treat to the balance. If a treat is too much for The Agent of Death, a new Merchant of Death and Weapon of Death will be chosen."

"If it is before humans were a thing how do you know the story?" Regina asked suspiciously as she moves to position herself to attack if she has to.

"I got the story from the same person who gave me the dagger to watch over, Death." She said calmly as she watches Regina reposition herself. "Hundreds of years ago, Death came to me and entrusted me with The Weapon of Death and warned that the day when the balance would be tipped again would come." She turned and walked towards the window. "After hundreds of years, I had hoped that she was wrong." She said softly as she looks out the window. "She was not wrong, just waiting for the right people to be her Merchant and Weapon." She turns to face Regina. "Now that you know the truth you have to find your Merchant so you may train for the threat to come."

Regina narrowed her eyes as she looks away from the female in her room. If what she said was true...then it would explain the feelings she is having. "Tell me...would The Weapon...no. Would I be able to sense the danger that would befall on my Merchant?"

"Yes. You would be able to sense any danger to their life and they would be able to sense the danger to yours. You are meant to attack in close combat while your Merchant attack from afar and plan the right course of attack. Because of that, they have the power to order you and you will follow them even if you don't want to."

"Because he is attacking from afar he would be able to see any danger that is coming my way and will be able to get me out of there without any hesitation." Regina doesn't know how to feel. On one hand, she trusts Tony with her life but on the other having someone who is able to control her every move...it is an uncomfortable thought, even if it would save her life in the battlefield.

She nods her head, unaware of Regina's discomfort. "That is right. And it sounds like you have an idea who your Merchant is."

"I know who he is." She said softly as she relaxes on the bed. "I don't think he would be very happy to hear this and honestly I am not okay with it either."

"There is nothing either of you can do to change it. The two of you have been chosen." She takes something out of her pocket and walks over to Regina to place it on the bed. "When you are ready for your training you may use this to find us."

Regina looks down and picks up the two-finger rings. "How does it work?"

"Focus on a destination beyond the space directly in front of you and do this." She said as she opened up a portal and step through. "I will be waiting." She gives Regina a smile before closing the portal.

Regina stares at where the portal was before falling back onto the bed and press her forearm against her arm with the ring clenched in her hand and the dagger still in the other hand. "Fuck this." She muttered softly as she places the ring on the nightstand and curls up to sleep. She will let future Regina deal with all this.

//Important questions:  
What do you think of the story so far?  
Should Regina be paired with anyone?  
Should Tony and Regina have a father and daughter relationship like in the original 'Pair of mischief'?  
Is there anything in the original story you would like to see in this rewrite?


	9. Chapter 9

Stephen has another day in the medical convention so after having breakfast together at some restaurant Jason wanted to try Stephen left and she is left with Jason. She wants to examine the ring and maybe try using it, if it really works she wants to check in on Tony but she should get rid of Jason first.

 

"Jaaaaaaaaasssssoooooonnnnnn." Regina whined as she stands on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Jason and hug him from behind. "I don't wanna go out today, bring me back."

 

Jason blush when he felt her pressed against his back and instead of standing there with her hanging off his back he picks her up and gives her a piggyback ride back to the hotel. "Fine. But tomorrow we are all going out together and have some fun, I don't like walking around and not understanding what anyone is saying to me."

 

"Yay! Thank you so much, Jason!" She lifts herself up so she can kiss his cheek before relaxing on his back. "You're the best!"

 

"And you better remember that." The blush on his face is much more obvious now after the kiss so he is glad that she can't see it. "We are still going out with Strange for dinner right?"

 

"Yep! We'll be meeting him at around 7:30 at the hotel lobby if I remember correctly." She nods her head. 

 

"I'll try to be back before that." Jason let her down once they reach the hotel lobby. "Is there anything you want me to get you?"

 

"Nope! Just go and have fun while I laze around." She waves as she heads towards the lift. "See ya!" She smiled as the lift closed and she heads up to her room.

 

"Time to try this out." She said when she entered her room and take out the ring. "Okay...focus, Regina." She muttered to herself as she focuses on Tony's lab and copied the movement she was shown. "Okay, no big deal. This is my first time." She said to herself and spent the rest of her time trying to open a portal with no results to show, only stopping when she heard a knock on the door. 

 

"Regina? Are you in there?" Jason asked as he knocks on the door. 

 

"Yeah, I'm here." Regina said as she keeps the ring in her pocket, with a quick look to the clock she is surprised to see that it is almost time for dinner. "Want to head down now to wait for Stephen or hang out here?" She asked as she opens the door.

 

"We should wait for him downstairs!" She holds out her arms. "Pick me up!"

 

Jason rolls his eyes. "Do I look like a taxi service to you?" Even though he said that he has already turned around and bend down so she can climb onto his back.

 

"If I said yes would you carry me around forever?" She smiled innocently as she climbs onto his back and closed the door behind them before resting her head on his shoulder.

 

"Don't be lazy. I'm not going to carry you around forever." He said as he heads to the hotel lobby.

 

"We'll see about that~" She giggled softly before letting out a soft yawn, she didn't think she would be so tired when it doesn't seem like she has achieved anything.

 

"What exactly have you been doing the whole day? I doubt there is anything interesting you can be doing."

 

"That is a secret~" Was all she said as she closes her eyes with a smile on her lips.

 

"Fine fine. Don't tell me." Jason sigh softly as he carries her down to the lobby. "Want to get down now?" He asked once they reach the lobby. 

 

"What's going on here?" Stephen asked he walk up towards them with his eyebrow raised. 

 

"My brand new taxi service!" Regina said cheerfully as she smiled up at Stephen. 

 

"I have been reduced to a taxi service..." Jason sigh sadly, he is unable to say no to Regina. 

 

The side of Stephen's lips lifts slightly in amusement. "Well, then I hope you would be able to keep up." He turns around to walk out of the hotel. 

 

"Hey! Wait! Aren't you going to help me?" Jason yelled as he runs after Stephen with Regina still on his back and laughing at his suffering. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

When they are finally back in the US Happy was there to meet them and drive them back. Once he has parked the car he turned around and look Regina straight in her eyes. "I don't want you to find out in the news but please don't freak out." He said before telling her everything that has happened. 

 

Regina listens quietly and exited the car without a word when Happy is done. She walks into the building and straight to Tony's lab. She ignored Jarvis as she walks up towards Tony and grabs the front of his shirt to pull him down to her eye level. "Pull that shit again and I will kill you myself, understood?" She hissed. 

 

Tony's eyes soften when he saw the tears in her eyes and felt her hands shaking. "Yeah. I understand." He said softly as he gently pulls her into his arms. "I am so sorry."

 

Regina clings onto Tony and buries her face into his chest as she sobs softly. They stayed like that for a long time before she said. "I have something important to tell you." She said before telling him everything that has happened to her. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Regina is with Pepper when they heard the news of the attack of New York. She clutches onto her phone in one hand while the other is clutching the front of her shirt, her eyes turned into slits, luckily no one is paying attention to her, and she feels like she can't breathe as she watches Tony fly the nuke into the wormhole. Before Tony reaches the wormhole she felt her phone rang and she answered it immediately but Tony stopped her before she said anything. 

 

"Hey Regina, don't say anything, I just want to say how sorry I am for putting you through this again but it has to be done. I-" Tony was cut off not long after he entered the wormhole. 

 

"No..." Regina whispered as she falls onto her knees, her eyes never leaving the screen. She saw red when the wormhole starts closing and would have lost it when it closed completely if the camera did not catch a figure falling out just as it closed and is caught by Hulk. She got up slowly and heads towards the plane's bathroom and lock herself inside before pulling out the ring and opened a portal to Tony's lab, the first time she is able to open one and she stepped through it before closing it behind her. She is heading towards the living room to wait for Tony when she notices the god laying in the floor and she saw red again. 

 

"Oh great." Loki groaned when he saw her. "What are yo-" He is cut off by Regina lifting him up by his neck. 

 

"You." She growled and bared her fangs. "I could have lost him because of you!" This is the first time she is able to get her hands and someone who is trying to kill Tony. "Say Hello to our Mistress for us." Her eyes are slits with red bleeding into them and grinned a bloodthirsty grin as her dagger appeared in her hand, something she has learnt she is able to do and lift it up. 

 

She would have stabbed him to death if she isn't stopped by Tony grabbing her wrist. "Put it away and go back to Pepper's side, we will talk about it later." He said softly. 

 

"Is that an order?" Regina asked as she looks up at Tony. 

 

"No." He said softly as he let go of her, he doesn't like the idea of being able to order another human around like they are a robot. 

 

She relaxed when she heard that and let go of Loki as she keeps her dagger. "We'll talk about this later." She glared at Loki, daring him to attack Tony before opening a portal back to the plane's bathroom, it is surprisingly easy to do it again once she has opened it before. 

 

Loki did not felt threatened by the man of iron when they first met, he did not felt threatened when the female Midgardian first walked in but that all changed when she picked him up. The danger he is feeling off of her scared him worse than Thanos and when the man of iron stopped her he can immediately feel the danger that was not presented before and it scared him just as much as the female had. When he turned to give him a look that promised pain if he said anything Loki decided there and then to not say anything and bring this secret to his grave if he has to.


	10. Chapter 10

After they had their talk Tony took some time to think about what he was told before having his lawyers draw up the necessary paper to adopt Regina. "This way if anything happens to me you will get everything, think of it as an apology for everything I've put you through. Besides this way I can make all the dads joke I want on you~" He smirked. 

 

"With how it is I am pretty sure I would die before you, it's easier to kill the one that is fighting closer to you." Regina pointed out. 

 

"No." Tony said seriously. "You are not dying before me. Making you my kid means you can't die before me, kids aren't supposed to die before their parents." 

 

"But they do..." Regina whispered softly as Tony walks away. 

 

Even though they did their best to keep it a secret somehow it got leaked and Regina can't go out without putting on a disguise so she went to Kamar-Taj to get her training and to stay away from the cameras until it dies down. 

 

But after Tony faked his death and almost dying for real Regina decided to return from Kamar-Taj and stay with Tony in case he thinks faking his death again is a good thing. And staying with Tony means she gets to meet his new teammate, the one and only Bruce. 

 

"I can't believe I am working with Bruce Banner!" Regina grinned widely as they work on a project together. 

 

"You were never that excited when you started working with me..." Tony pout as he gives Regina sad eyes. 

 

Regina shrugs her shoulders. "I didn't want to work for you at first remember? Then you gave me papers to sign and I am suddenly your minion." 

 

Bruce froze and stare at them with wide eyes as Tony pull out some papers. "Speaking of signing papers, do you mind signing this?" He asked as he holds out a pen. 

 

"Sure." Regina takes the pen and signs it without looking to see what it is. 

 

"Wait! Hold up, shouldn't you read the papers to see what you are signing?" Bruce is starting to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to accept Tony's offer. 

 

"I know what they are, they are papers to change my last name to Stark. I'm actually surprised it took him that long to pass me the papers." Regina said as she goes back to work. 

 

"Seriously?" Bruce raises his eyebrow. 

 

"Yep!" Tony throw an arm around Regina and pull her away from her work. "Meet Regina Stark!" He said proudly. "Look at her! Isn't she cute?" He coos as he lifts up an unimpressed Regina. 

 

"Okay. If you are not letting me work then I am going to go shopping for tonight's dinner, Stephen is coming over and I promised I would make Fried rice for him so I'm going to buy groceries. Wanna come with me? I can't drive and it'll get boring on my own."

 

"Of course we'll come." Bruce smile as he put his work away. 

 

"I'll drive!" Tony dig around for something before throwing it towards Regina. "Put this on and let's go!"

 

~Market~

 

"Why do I have to wear this?" Regina glared up at Tony as she tugs at her shirt, it is a plain white shirt with the words 'If found please return to Tony Stark' at the front and back. 

 

"Because it is crowded, you're easy to lose and you just love wandering away when no one is keeping an eye on you." Tony is wearing a plain white shirt with 'You know who I am' at the front and 'If you don't, I am the great Tony Stark' on the back. 

 

Bruce gently pats Regina's shoulder. "It doesn't look that bad." He said to comfort her.

 

She growled softly. "Whatever, let's just get this done and over with." She heads into the crowd with Tony and Bruce but it didn't take long for them to lose sight of her. 

 

"I'm sure she's fine, Tony. She's an adult, she can take care of herself." Bruce said as he keeps a hand on Tony to keep him from running off in panic.

 

"But she's so small! Someone could have picked her up and carry her away and no one would know! It's dangerous, next time we'll just order our groceries! No way she's coming here anymore!" Tony knows he is being irrational, she can handle herself and if she is really in any danger he would be able to feel it. 

 

Bruce can't help but smile as he drags Tony to the side so he can calm down before they go looking for Regina, everyone who thinks he's just a heartless playboy obviously has never seen this side of him. He truly loves and cares for the girl he just adopted and from what he has seen she isn't in it for his money, she truly loves and cares for Tony.

 

~With Regina~

 

Regina didn't care that she lost the guys and just continue her shopping until she has gotten everything, her shortness is a blessing and a curse, it is easy for her to wave around the crowd but it is easy for people to run into her so she tries to be aware of her surrounding at all times.

 

"Okay...that should be enough for a few days..." She mutters to herself. "Time to find the guys..." She looks for Bruce and Tony but not paying much attention to her surrounding, big mistake. 

 

A woman rushes towards her and knocks her to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" The woman yelled before taking off again. 

 

Regina groans softly. "Fuck you." She mutters softly as she picks up the bags she dropped, luckily nothing spill out.

 

"Are you alright?" A voice asked in worry. 

 

Regina turns to around to see a tall, too be far everyone here is taller than her, blonde haired male with blue eyes. "Ye-yeah...I'm fine..." She is a little surprised to see the male. He holds his hand out to her which she took and let him help her up. "Thank you, Sir..."

 

He smiled softly. "Steve. My name is Steve. Where are your parents?" He asked as he helps her up before letting go of her hand.

 

"I'm Regina. My parents are in Singapore but my adopted father is around here somewhere." She said as politely as she can, he did check on her and helped her up but it doesn't mean she isn't annoyed that she is mistaken for a kid.

 

Steve noticed the words on the shirt and he raises an eyebrow. "Are you somehow related to Tony Stark?"

 

"Yeah, he's my adopted father...well...I should get going before he loses his mind and summons his Iron man suit." 

 

Steve is shocked that Stark would adopt a child, he just doesn't seem like that kind of person. "I'll go with you, won't want you to get lost." He smiled as he helps her take the bags.

 

She sighs softly. "Fine, I guess it won't hurt." He is helping her carry all the bags and she's sure the worse Tony would do is scare the guy away.

 

She starts walking towards where they park the car, having to stop once in a while to wait for Steve. Steve is a big guy it makes it hard for him to keep up with Regina, but easy for her to spot him, he tried hard to keep an eye on her but he has lost her a few times. 

 

Regina groan in frustration after having to stop for the fourth time she heads back to Steve and grab onto his shirt, it is very childlike but she is more comfortable holding onto people's shirt than their hands. "There. This way you won't keep losing me." She told him before she continues towards the car at a slower pace. 

 

Steve can't help but smile slightly as he follows her, he can't help but think how cute she is.

 

Bruce managed to convince Tony to stay near the car so Regina can easily find them and the minute Tony sees her exit the crowd he runs towards her. "Where were you!? Are you alright!? Did anyone try to take you!?" He asked as he looks her over for any wounds. 

 

Regina let go of Steve the minute she saw Tony run towards them and wait for him to calm down before answering him. "I was buying our groceries, yes I am alright and no, no one tried to take me. By the way, this is Steve. He helped me carry the groceries." She said as he points over to where Steve is waiting patiently.

 

"Oh! Cap, I didn't see you there!" He turns towards Steve with his cocky smirk on his lips. "Small world huh? Thanks for helping out my cute little baby~ She is just such a handful, wandering away without a word~" He pinch Regina's cheek playfully. 

 

"It isn't a problem, Stark. Didn't know you have a kid..." Steve was cut off before he can say anything else by Regina.

 

"Really thank you for helping me but I am an adult, only 15 years younger than this old man." She said as she points her thumb towards Tony who is trying to hide his laughter. 

 

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Steve can't help but blush slightly at his mistake. 

 

"It's no problem, Steve." She gives him a reassuring smile. "Everyone makes that mistake because of how short I am. Come on, the car is just over there." She grabs onto Steve's shirt again and drags him towards the car with a laughing Tony following them.

 

Bruce is already in the car getting it started when he first saw Regina and he exits the car when he saw them coming back with Steve. "Captain, it's nice to see you again." He greeted politely. 

 

"It is nice to meet you again, Dr. Banner." He greeted back as he places the groceries into the car. "Well...I guess I better get going." He said once the last bag is placed into the car.

 

"Why don't you come back with us for dinner?" Regina asked as she held onto his shirt to keep him from leaving. 

 

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother..."

 

"It's no bother at all! Think of it as thanks for helping me!" She looks up at him pleadingly.

 

Steve really wants to say no, but even though he knows that she is an adult he can't help but melt at how cute she looks right now.

 

"You better give it up, Cap. Once she gives you that look you're not going to win." Tony chuckle softly as he gets into the driver's seat with Bruce in the passenger seat.

 

Steve sigh softly. "Fine...I guess it won't hurt to stay for one meal..."

 

"Yay!" Regina cheered happily and drag Steve into the car, all the while holding onto his shirt so he can't turn around and leave. 

 

Steve can't help but smile as he got into the car and close the door behind him. And as Tony drives off he can't help as his smile grew wider as he watches Tony and Regina fight over which song they should listen to. It is cute and funny to see how they would take turns sneakily changing the song and the insults they throw at each other, it is obvious to anyone that they don't really mean any of the insults they are throwing at one another. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

"Welcome to Stark Tower, Cap~" Tony grinned as they step out of the lift. "Make yourself at home~ We'll be in our lab if you need us." He said as he drags Bruce away. 

 

"Aren't you going to help me?" Regina yelled at Tony.

 

"Not my problem~ We have science to do!" Tony laughed as they disappear down to their mad scientist cave.

 

Regina sighs softly as she takes off the shirt she was forced to wear over her hoodie and throw it onto the couch as she walks into the kitchen to put the groceries away. 

 

"I can help you with tonight's dinner." Steve smiled kindly as he follows her into the kitchen to put the groceries away. 

 

She shakes her head. "No, it's alright. You're our guest." She turns to him and smiles slightly. "Just take a seat and relax! I'll handle it!" She looks around for the stool that she keeps around the kitchen to reach high places only to see it missing. "Wah lao, how many times do I need to tell him not to take it out of the kitchen?" She mutters under her breath, letting her Singaporean side show itself a little. 

 

"Did you say something?" Steve look over to Regina, he was putting things away into the refrigerator so he wasn't paying much attention to her.

 

She shakes her head. "Nothing nothing, you really don't have to help. I can do it myself." She said as she climbs onto the countertop so she can put away groceries she bought for another day. 

 

Steve almost had a heart attack when he saw her climb onto the countertop and rush to her side. "What are you doing?" He asked as he gently picks her up and places her back onto the ground. "That was dangerous! You could have gotten hurt!" 

 

She just looks up at him with an eyebrow raised as he continues on and on about kitchen safety. 

 

~Evil Scientist lair- I mean Tony's personal lab~

 

"Maybe I should go help her, you look like you have everything handled here." Bruce said as he looks up from what he's working on.

 

"Don't worry, Bruce. She can cook it on her own." Tony said without looking up from his work.

 

"You don't seem worried that she'll burn down the kitchen."

 

"Kid is a great cook, she knows her way around the kitchen." 

 

Dum-E came over to Tony and gently nudge his elbow to get his attention. 

 

"Hmm? What is it Dum-E? Daddy is working." Tony looked up from his work to look at his first bot.

 

Dum-E beeps softly as he points to the corner he was working in.

 

"Ah! Good job, Dum-E! You've definitely gotten better!" At Dum-E's corner is the stool Regina was looking for and on top of it is 7 cards stacked into a tower. "Now go see if you can make it higher." He shoos him away before continuing his work.

 

"Sir, may I remind you that Regina had specifically told you not to remove that stool from the kitchen. She has found out that you took it and isn't very happy with you." Jarvis said calmly. 

 

"Oh, she'll be fine. I'll just get her another one...maybe...nu I'm sure she doesn't need one anyway."

 

"Sir, she climbed the countertop and got scolded by Mr. Rogers. She had to remind him a few times that she's an adult that knows what she's doing before he stops."

 

Tony actually look up from his work in surprise. "Seriously? Oh man! You have to show me a video of that later, J!"

 

"Of course, Sir. The video is already saved and ready for you to watch whenever you please."

 

"Shouldn't we check on her? Doing something like that is dangerous." Bruce is a little worried of the younger Stark, and it only grew when he saw how little Tony seems to care.

 

Tony waved his hand to brush off that idea. "You worry too much, Bruce. She knows exactly what she's doing, she is a Stark after all~" He said before continuing his work.

 

Bruce sighs softly. "That what makes me worry even more..." He whispers under his breath as he tries to continue his work.

 

~And back to the kitchen~

 

"Steve...would you like to move in with us?" Regina looks up at the taller male next to her. "I doubt you're staying with anyone and we can help you catch up with everything that went on while you're under the ice and you'll have someone to help you get through your PTSD."

 

Steve teased up and stare down at Regina in shock. "How...how did you find out about all that?"

 

She shrugs her shoulders as she turns back to what they are cooking. "I'm Tony Stark's daughter, adopted or not it isn't hard to get the information on the Avengers...well just enough for me to figure out which one I would like."

 

He frowns at her. "You shouldn't be doing things like that..."

 

She smiled innocently. "I haven't done anything anyone can prove~" She said sweetly before turning serious. "But I'm serious on the offer, you can stay on our guest floor until Tony gets your floor ready and just so you know I would not take no for an answer."

 

He smiled softly as he stops what he's doing to rest his hand on Regina's shoulder. "Thank you...I really appreciate it."

 

"I'll take that as an 'I'll stay.'" She smiled up at him. "I'm not going to ask you about your past but I'll be here if you need someone to talk to. Now let's finish cooking! I bet it would be delicious!"

 

Steve smile as they continue cooking in silence, maybe this future isn't so bad. Maybe...just maybe...he'll be able to have a happy and peaceful family life he always wanted. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Just as she is done cooking she got a call from Stephen letting her know that he can't leave and asked if they can change the date. "Yeah, no problem. Good luck." She hangs up and quickly packs two lunchboxes, she made extra so she's going to give one to Wade. "If he is busy I'll bring it to him. Don't wait for me!" She told Steve before running out. 

 

She opened a portal into an alleyway close to the hospital that doesn't have a lot of people around and steps through. She let the portal close behind her as she walks into the hospital and up to the front desk. "Hi...I'm Regina, do you mind passing this to Doctor Stephen Strange? I know he is busy but he still has to eat." She gives them a smile as she hands it over to them before walking out. She sighs softly as she held the extra lunch close as she heads towards the park, Wade might be there at this time. 

 

"Well well well, look who it is." A male voice said. 

 

She turned around and groaned when she saw who it is, he is one of the reporters Tony had warned her about, Eddie Brock. "Can you just pretend you didn't see me?" She asked as she pulls the hoodie over her head and put on a pair of sunglasses so no one else would recognise her. 

 

"No can do, you are a hard person to find." Eddie said as he walks next to her. "Eddie Brock." He said as he held his hand out to her. 

 

"I know, and you know who I am." She shakes his hand. "Were you following me or something?" She asked even though she knew it is impossible for him to follow her. 

 

"Nope. Was getting a quick coffee when I saw you." He said as he shakes his cup of coffee slightly. "Guess I got lucky." He grinned. 

 

She sighs softly, just her luck. "You're not going to leave until I give you something are you?" 

 

"Clever girl, I can see why Stark likes you so much."

 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Brock. But tell you what, if you sit and chat with me without reporting anything I'll give you first hand inside reports of anything I can share." 

 

"Deal." Eddie is curious as to what she would have to say to a complete stranger. "I know a good cafe nearby."

 

She shakes her head. "We're going to the park, there's a lot of people during this time but it means they are less likely to pay attention to us." 

 

"Okay, the park it is then." He shrugs his shoulders, it doesn't matter to him where they do this. 

 

~Park~

 

They take a seat on a bench and people watch for a few minutes before Regina starts talking. "How would you feel if someone is able to control you without you being able to do anything?" 

 

"Where did that come from?" Eddie asked curiously before answering. "Well, obviously I won't like it, it would feel horrible and it'll be a huge breach of one's human rights."

 

"What if...what if the one who is controlling you is someone you trust and they are doing it for your own good?" She is still unsure as to how she should feel about it. 

 

"I guess it depends on the situation, I would be angry at being controlled but if it for my own good I think I would be able to forgive them. Why do you ask?" Eddie narrow his eyes, a little worried now. 

 

She shakes her head. "Just thinking, there are aliens and who knows what they are able to do or what kind of technology they have." She glances towards him. "Maybe there will be one that can control your movements." 

 

"Well, that's what the Avengers are for right? They kick their ass once so they can do it again." Eddie pointed out. 

 

"...I guess so..." She said softly as she turns back to watch the people for a while before saying. "I am not like Tony, I cannot stand crowds and I am camera shy. That's why he decided to keep my adoption a secret, he was really angry when it got leaked." 

 

"Oh?" Eddie turns to her with interest in his eyes. 

 

"Yeah. And as of today, my name is Regina Stark. The paperwork should be finalised by the time you publish it." 

 

"So I can write it?" He asked just to be sure. 

 

"Yeah, you can publish everything I told you about my adoption as thanks for listening." She smiled softly as she takes out her phone and unlocks it before handing it to Eddie. "Type in your number and call yourself, that way we will both be able to contact each other."

 

"You actually want to see me again?" Eddie asked as he takes her phone and type in his number. 

 

The corner of her lips lifts slightly. "Why not? We might have just met but I kinda like you. Besides, I personally think it is better to give a reporter you can trust to write the truth all the info instead of letting people drag your name through the mud without having any fact." She stood up and smiled softly. "I hope you would be that reporter."

 

"Well, I will definitely be honoured to be that reporter." He stood up and returned her phone once he is done, he knows if he can get her trust then he would have lots of info to work with. 

 

"Here." She hands him the extra lunch, she didn't see Wade so why not give it to Eddie? If her cooking is as good as Tony said it might get Eddie to like her. "You can have it, think of it as thanks for being such a good listener." She waves as she walks away. "See ya! "

 

Eddie looks down at the lunchbox and shrugs his shoulders, he isn't going to say no to a free lunch, as he walks back to his house to start working on his new piece. 

 

 

//I'm sorry, I know I've asked who Regina should be paired with but I honestly don't think Pietro would be a good pair with her, not this vision of Regina anyway. Yes, this Regina can be cute and childish but she is also unforgivingly bloodthirsty when it comes to the safety of the people she cares about, especially Tony. She will kill anyone who hurts people she cares about if she thinks she can get away with it and she will make sure to make their death as painful as possible. She is also not be very forgiving to anyone who has hurt Tony. I'm really sorry, I know the pairing is cute but it just won't work.


	11. Chapter 11

They waited for Regina to return even though she asked them not to and now they are enjoying lunch together while Tony and Regina are playing 'See who can get the big green to appear first'.

 

Steve is not amused when Tony started poking Bruce and stealing his food to get him angry. He switched their seats so Tony is sitting next to him and Bruce is sitting next to Regina. He is even less amused when Regina starts poking Bruce's side and start asking him random questions while he's trying to eat to annoy him.

 

"Stop it you two!" Steve glare at the both of them. "Do I have to treat you two like little children?"

 

"Oh come on, Cap. Big green isn't that bad, you guys just have to give him a chance to prove himself." Tony smiled lazily as he lay his arm on the table and lean against it. 

 

"Tony...the Hulk is dangerous...he is just so full of anger and I can't do anything to stop him if he decided to hurt any of you..." Bruce said sadly. He fears for his friend's safety, he doesn't want to hurt the only people who have been kind to him even though they know the danger. 

 

"He could but he won't." Regina smiled as she rests her hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I know he saved Tony's life, he didn't have to but he did so it means under all that anger he is a good guy. I would trust him with my life." She said seriously, anyone who is willing to protect Tony is a-okay with her.

 

"You haven't met him, Regina. You don't know how dangerous he can be." Bruce said softly, what she said is making him rethink about big green, it doesn't mean he'll trust him anytime soon but he might try to get to know him a little better. 

 

"Regina...you do know what you're asking of Bruce right?" Steve asked softly.

 

Regina nods her head with a serious look on her face. "Of course I do. But from what I read and heard about Hulk I truly believe that he is good, he acts a lot like a child who doesn't know how to control his anger and it doesn't help that everyone either run away in fear of him or attack him the minute they see him, it must hurt his feelings a lot to be feared and hated just because he's different. He needs someone who is willing to accept him for who he is and doesn't think he's a monster."

 

Steve and Bruce are shocked, they have never thought of Hulk that way and now that they think about it it does make senses. "Well...if you're willing to then I don't mind giving it a shot." Bruce smiled softly. 

 

"After lunch, we'll have to find someplace for Hulk to let loose without hurting anyone." Steve is willing to give Hulk a chance. 

 

"No problem! We already have a room for Hulk to thrust! And it's also filled with things he can break!" Tony grinned widely, he is so proud of Regina, there was no way he would be able to convince them that Hulk is good. 

 

"You have a room ready?" Bruce is surprised, he didn't think Tony would do something like that for him.

 

"Regina and I did, we made it as unbreakable as possible and filled it up with old things Hulk can smash all he wants!" 

 

"I...I don't know what to say...thank you, Tony, Regina. Thank you so much..." Bruce can't help but smile widely, he can't help but feel that this is where he really belongs, here with Tony and Regina, his true friends who have never shy away or fear him because of the big guy, who gave him a home and encourage him to continue his work. He knows that he would forever treasure and protect the precious friendship he has with them.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

After lunch Tony leads Bruce into the Smash room before heading up to the control room to keep an eye on everything, he might trust Hulk but he is not going to take anything risk.

 

They give Hulk some time to himself before letting Regina into the room with him.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asked softly as he looks down at Regina with worry eyes.

 

"Of course! Just let me in and I'll show you how nice Hulk really is!" Regina grinned in excitement as she throws a bag over her shoulder. "I know just what we can do!"

 

"Okay, Regina! Times up, time to go in!" Tony is keeping an eye on the Hulk as Steve worries over Regina. 

 

"Alright! Bye!" She runs off before Steve can say a single word. 

 

~In the Smashing room~

 

The minute Regina entered the room the door close behind her. "Hi, Hulk! I'm Regina, Tony's adopted daughter." She smiled kindly as she waves at him.

 

The Hulk tilts his head curiously as he looks down at Regina. "Little girl, not scared of Hulk?"

 

She shrugs her shoulders. "Why should I? You saved my Dad's life. Oh, I got you something!" She digs through her bag and takes out a cat plushie. "Here! This is for you!" She places the cat in Hulk's big hand.

 

"Little girl get kitty for Hulk?" The plushie has shot cream fur that is soft to the touch and about the size of Hulk's thumb. 

 

She nods her head. "Yep! So...do you like it?" She looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

 

"Hulk doesn't like it...Hulk love it...thank you." He smiled softly as he wraps his hand around Regina, almost giving Steve a heart attack, and hug her gently. "Best gift Hulk ever had."

 

Regina smiles brightly as she wraps her arms around Hulk as best as she can. "I'm so glad you like it, Hulk! I was worried you'll prefer a Teddy bear!"

 

"Kitty better than bear." He said as he gently places her back down on the ground. 

 

"That's right! Teddy bears are too overrated anyway!" She grinned as she is placed onto the ground. "I also have a few games we can play to pass the time, we have about an hour to play before it's back to work!" And she promises herself that she would make this the best hour of Hulk's life! 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Working on the Iron Legion and training with the Ancient One is starting to take a toll on Regina so the minute the Iron Legion is completed and she made sure Tony would be alright she takes off to train full time with the Ancient One. She believed that Tony was safe, that he was with friends. Until one day she suddenly feel the tightness in her chest that let's her know that Tony's life is about to be in danger and immediately opened a portal, with training she has learnt that she is able to portal to where Tony is even is she doesn't know where he is thanks to their connection. The first thing she saw was Thor holding Tony up by his throat and she saw red. "ODINSON!" She roared in anger as she runs towards them and did not hesitate to tackle Thor to the ground, shocking everyone, she places her hand over Thor's eyes and was about to rip out his throat with her fangs that she can feel growing when she heard something that made her body lock up.

 

"Regina stop! That's an order!" Tony yelled when he saw what she is about to do. He rubs his throat as he stood up from where he was dropped. "Come here." He said softer.

 

Regina let her body crawl off of Thor who is laying on the ground in shock and walk towards Tony without saying a word.

 

"Go back to Kamar-Taj, only return when Ultron is dealt with. That is an order." Tony whispered soft enough so Regina is the only one who can hear him, he feels horrible that he has to use his power over her but he can't have her killing anyone or starting a fight to protect him.

 

Regina looks up to show Tony her teary eyes filled with hurt only to see that his eyes are filled with guilt. She nods her head and left wordlessly and open a portal to Kamar-Taj once she is out of sight.

 

~Kamar-Taj~

 

Running through the hallways and ignoring everyone trying to talk to her, Regina locked herself in her room and throw herself on her bed. She presses her face against her pillow and cried into it. She knows why Tony did what he did but it doesn't mean that she likes it. To be a prisoner in her own body felt horrible and she doesn't know if she can handle being controlled like that again even though she knows it must happen in the future. She takes out her phone and looks through the numbers she has on it until she finds the one she is looking for, hesitating for only a few seconds before pressing the call button. 

 

"Regina? Are you alright?" Stephen asked when he heard how irregular her breathing is. 

 

Instead of answering him she just broke down crying again, he is the one who has shown that he cares enough to drop his work to make sure she would be alright, he was there for her when Tony was kidnapped. She needs him here to comfort her even if she can't go to him or bring him to Kamar-Taj. 

 

"I'm here, Regina. I'm here." Stephen is at a lost, he doesn't know what happened and he can only talk to comfort her. "I'll be here as long as you need me." He said softly, talking to her softly as she cries herself to sleep, he did not hang up and placing it on speaker as he set his phone next to him before going back to his work. Phone bill be damn, he will be there for her when she wakes. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

It took Regina week after Ultron is destroyed to return and the minute Tony saw her he rush to pull her into his arms. "I am so sorry..." He whispered as he hugs her close.

 

Regina closed her eyes as she returns the hurt and buries her face into his chest. "I know...I forgive you..." She said softly, hugging each other for a while before saying. "Tell me everything." She looks up at him. "You promised there won't be any secret."

 

Tony sighs softly as he sat down with her in his arms and told her everything, starting from the mission that started the whole mess that is Ultron.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Stephen enters his office and locks the door behind him so they can have some privacy before kneeling down in front of Regina and hook his finger under her chin to lift up her head. "Oh, Regina..." He whispered when he saw the tears in her eyes and gently wipe them away. "What happened?" His heartache for the person he has come to care for.

 

Regina had come to the hospital to talk to Stephen and while waiting for him to be finished with his operation she let her mind wander and she found herself imagining how horrible Tony must have felt while she was busy training and he how he has suffered from never ending nightmares. She curls up in the corner of Stephen's office with her face buried in her arms as she runs through everything Tony told her when Stephen entered. She looks at Stephen with teary eyes, tears for the man who has been through so much horror that she is helpless to stop. "Stephen..." She throws herself into his arms and buries her face into his chest. 

 

"I'm here, Regina. I'm here." Stephen gently rubs her back as he sat down on the ground and pull her onto his lap. They stayed there until Stephen needs to leave but he made sure Regina is alright before letting go of her. "Call me if you need anything."

 

Regina nods her head as she wipes away her tears. "I will, Stephen. Thank you." She had to pull him down but she managed to give him a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best." She smiled slightly before leaving, she still has things to do. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

She walked into the Avengers Compound and had to force herself from going after Wanda when she saw her.

 

"Regina, I wasn't expecting you." Steve said as he walks towards her with his palms held up so she knows that he isn't going to attack her, he likes her but after seeing her knock over the god of thunder like he is just a piece of cardboard...well he just has to be careful.

 

Regina glare at Steve. "I'm just here to tell you that I will be going on any missions that have Tony in the team. I don't trust any of you to protect him." She growled, sounding a little like a beast.

 

"Tony is our teammate, Regina. We would protect him." Steve is offended that she thinks that they won't protect Tony. "And you are not trained to go on missions."

 

Regina stares Steve straight in his eyes before grinning widely, her teeth are sharper than normal humans. "I am trained, unlike a certain witch. Speaking of witch, I am also here to...offer her a one time chance to train with someone who can handle her power."

 

"Regina." Steve said calmly. "You're angry with us for some reason and I am not letting you take it out on Wanda."

 

"So is that a no?" Her grin widens, she understands that Maximoff needs to be trained but she is still very angry and wants nothing to do with her.

 

"We will train her ourselves."

 

"Very well." She said as she turns around to walk away, she doesn't have time for them anyway.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Harley Keener just returned from school and took a step into his house when he heard a noise in his garage. "Deja vu." He muttered softly as he takes out potato gun mark II and quietly enters the garage.

 

"I can hear you, you're walking too loudly." Regina said as she turns around to face him.

 

"You're Tony's daughter." Harley is so surprised that he lowers his gun.

 

"Regina Stark." She said as she walks over to him and held out her hand. "I need your help. I'm sure you know about Ultron?"

 

"Ye-yeah." He shakes her hands. "How do you know about me?" He asked softly.

 

Regina smiled slightly. "Your Mechanic has a lot of good things to say about you and an internship waiting for you."

 

Harley's eyes widen in shock. "Seriously?"

 

Regina chuckles softly. "Seriously." She smiled. "Now back to Ultron...no matter what the news said he isn't completely Tony's fault."

 

Harley nods his head. "I knew it! There is no way he would create something like that willingly!"

 

"That's right, but he is taking all the blame." She closed her eyes sadly before opening them. "I'll cut to the chase, I don't trust Tony's 'teammates', especially not after they accept that witch with open arms and no punishment." She growled. "And I need someone who would be willing to help me protect Tony, you don't have to accept and you will not lose anything Tony has prepared for you. I'll give you time to think about it." She said as she hands him a piece of paper with her number. "Call me when you have made up your mind." She said before leaving.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Eddie leans against his seat as he takes a sip of his coffee. "So...shall we get started?" Eddie asked as he looks at the person sitting across him.

 

"We shall." Regina grinned widely, ready to let the world know the truth and for them to stop putting all the blame on Tony.


End file.
